In Patent Specification No. WO89/05584 there is described a process and apparatus for evisceration of an animal carcass such as beef carcass. The process described in that specification includes steps such as cutting of the pubic symphysis or "aitch bone", cutting of the sternum or "brisket", and, while the carcass is suspended by the legs and with the head or cranial end of the carcass higher than the rump or caudal end, moving an apparatus into the abdominal cavity to cut away the diaphragm by contouring up the inside of the walls of the abdominal cavity. While the carcass is oriented head up, a mechanical scoop enters the thoracic cavity at the neck and is moved down along the spine inside the carcass to clear the thoracic viscera (the "pluck") and finally push the complete viscera including the paunch and kidneys between the hind legs. The complete viscera remains attached by the external iliac arteries on opposite sides of the spine and/or by the aorta and to detach the viscera, a mechanical gripper is advanced to clamp and pull or cut the remaining attachments.